Marie Joan Davids
by PerfectionJune
Summary: Every person we love forever has a part of us. See the last person to lose a part of herself to Colin Creevey. (No Happy Ending)


**AN: I always wondered if Colin left anybody behind. After reading some fantastic one-shots about it, I decided to write one of your own. Enjoy, and I hope you don't cry.**

**_Marie Joan Davids_**

Marie Joan Davids was best friends with Colin Maxwell Creevey. She was also the only person outside of his family that knew his secret. And she was desperately in love with him.

Marie Joan Davids became friends with Colin when a few people made fun of her for having a plumber for a father. Never mind that he was nice and funny, they still had to make plumber jokes. It didn't matter that her mother was a lawyer. People still constantly pulled their pants down around her.

Marie Joan Davids was glad Colin didn't. His father was a milkman, so he knew what it was like to be made fun of by the snobs of their neighborhood. He thrived on confrontation, and taught her how to as well.

Marie Joan Davids was smarter than Colin, not that that got in the way of their friendship. In fact, once they were friends, it helped. She would help him with homework and to come up with the biting comments they used on the bullies. He would do most of the talking, as he was more charismatic. He would also do most of the fighting as he was braver. Finally, he would also do most of the _magic_.

When Marie Joan Davids and Colin were younger neither knew what was going on. All they knew was that Colin and Dennis made things happen. They could make people laugh and cry for no apparent reason. They could stick people to swing sets. They could fall out of trees and bounce when they hit the ground. They could turn people's eyes red.

Marie Joan Davids grew older, and eventually the bullies knew not to bother she, or her creepy friends. They were safe, and the two began to make plans for when she went to boarding school and Colin when to the public secondary school. And that was when they found out about magic.

Marie Joan Davids wasn't surprised when Colin told her he was magic. She felt that she always knew deep down inside. What surprised her was that he apparently broke the law to tell her. He promised to send her letters and pictures (she had taught him how to use a camera). The day before Colin Maxwell Creevey left, he gave Marie Joan Davids a picture of him for her locket.

Marie Joan Davids watched years pass, and Colin sent her all the pictures he took at school (even though he told people he was giving them to his father). Every year she would get a new picture of him, and she's place it next to the original. Slowly but surely, she began to fall for her best friend, because even though they spent most of the year apart, they still knew everything about each other. Even though she heard all about Colin's various crushes, and he hers, eventually those stopped, and the letters never spoke of romance.

It was Marie Joan Davids who Colin told about the war. She heard all his worries and concerns. She knew everything about Hogwarts, even though in later years they had to use elfish from _Lord of the Rings_ to communicate.

Marie Joan Davids kissed Colin a week before he went back to Hogwarts, and he kissed back. The two had a wonderful week of being boyfriend and girlfriend, and promised to keep it up long distance. Before he left, Colin gave her his camera, as a promise the he would come back.

Marie Joan Davids worried for Colin constantly that year, and his letters told her of darker and darker things, and she began to worry for his health, and his life. The last letter he ever sent her told her that he had gone into hiding, because the Death Eaters had found conclusive evidence on him being a Muggle-Born rather than a Halfblood.

Marie Joan Davids answered the door when Dennis knocked, and immediately look for Colin. But all she saw was a pale, sad-looking 14 year-old boy. He was wearing black.

The last thing Colin ever said, Dennis latter told her, was "Tell her I love her." And when he was asked who, her boyfriend replied, "Marie Joan Davids" before dying under the weight of the rubble that had fallen on him. And that's when her heart broke. Because a part of Marie Joan Davids died with Colin Maxwell Creevey.


End file.
